peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Breaking Point
|season = 2 |episode = 5 |overall = 52 |air date = Disney XD: June 9, 2018 Yo-Yo: June 15, 2018 |writers = Sonicthehedgehog223 |length = 20 minutes (planned) 6 1/2 minutes (currently) |previous = The Supportive Bikers |next = The Shooting }} is the fifth episode of the second season of Peppa's adventures, and the fifty-second episode overall. Synopsis Quongus discovers a game on Roblox called "Breaking Point". When he plays it, the kids and the users are sucked into the game and have to play five rounds to escape. Plot The users are trying to get Sonic off his couch to play outside, but he refuses. They go over to Quongus' house, and the same occurs. Quongus gets on his computer-pad thingy and logs on to Roblox. He discovers a game called "Breaking Point" and clicks play. He is then enveloped by darkness until the lights come back on. The users, Peppa, George, and Alex appear at the table when a mysterious voice tells them the rules. The lights go out, and when they come back on, Alex disappears. THe voice tells them that when a person disappears, they have been murdered. After discussion, they can vote who they think killed Alex. Sonic quickly starts investigating everyone around him. Willdawg14 suspects George, so they vote him up. George isn't the killer, so they punish him before the lights go out again. When the lights return, Willdawg14 has been killed. Everybody suspects Sonic, but he manages to say that if he was the killer, Will would've died first. Everybody agrees, so they vote up Eduarda, but she isn't the killer, so the lights go out again. When they return, Quongus is dead. People suspect Sonic more than ever. MrsWhatever40 whispers to everybody alive other than Sonic that if she dies, the killer is Sonic. They blame BenTalkingFan128. When the lights go out and come back on. It looks like MrsWhatever40 died, but she revealed she got a snack, and that Peppa was the one killed. Now that Sonic is proven, the only suspects are MrsWhatever40, Ozar, Oreo-And-Eeyore, and MatthewSmarter. They accuse MrsWhatever40, and she is revealed to be the Round 1 killer. The survivors get $50 before the killed people are resurrected and the oights go out. This time, the voice explains how everybody gets a chance to choose whether to kill in public or private. Willdawg14 chooses private and kills MrsWhatever40 for killing him previously. Sonic also kills Peppa in public. Oreo-And-Eeyore is nearly shot, but his luck made the gun stuck. OAE shoots George, Ozar kills Eduarda, and Sonic kills Will. THe last two standing are Oreo-And-Eeyore and Ozar, and the first one to falls off the table wins. Ozar instantly falls off, giving OAE another $50. THe next round, as the voice explains, is Duck Duck Goose. Everybody is relieved, until Alex realizes there's a twist. The twist is that the chooser and the goose fight and the winning player gets to return to their seat. OAE and Sonic fight first, with OAE kicking Sonic of the table. Everyone else has a go as well, leading to OAE winning again. Sonic presumes horseshoes but Alex says to nothing really brings good luck. Quongus points out how messed up the game is getting. See Also * /Promo Category:PA Category:PA episodes Category:PA Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Fanon